Conventionally, a terminal device performs user identity authentication by users manually inputting character strings, such as numbers and letters.
However, authentication passwords in the form of numbers and letters may not be memorized conveniently and therefore are often be forgotten by users. Moreover, the operation of inputting these passwords is relatively cumbersome.